


蜘蛛侠只警告你一次！

by SugarDowney



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, M/M, Top Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: Summary：酒量相当糟糕的Parker总裁 AKA 蜘蛛侠在一场晚宴上喝了点酒，而他半夜回家之后……





	蜘蛛侠只警告你一次！

“别动！蜘蛛侠只警告你一次！”

Tony在半夜忽然被吵醒，手腕还被人用力按住，来人的力气大到令他深感头痛——当然了，“警告”他的人可是蜘蛛侠。

“警告我？认真的吗，亲爱的？”Tony好笑地问，但他嗅了嗅面前的人才发现哪里不太对劲，“等等，你喝酒了？”

“一点。”

“上帝，”Tony低吟一声，现在他是真的感到头痛了。“Anna为什么不阻止你？她明明知道——”

“知道什么？怎么了？我不能喝酒吗？”跨坐在他身上的人气势汹汹地问。

瞧，这就是原因。Tony一度很怀疑是因为蜘蛛侠的感应能力太敏感，太容易受到酒精影响，所以这家伙才在每次喝了酒以后都会兴奋/怪异得不太像平时的他。

“Peter，听着，先从我身上下来。”Tony试图 和他商量，不得不说，蜘蛛侠这个姿势实在是让人太有危机感，Tony有足够的理由相信——综合前几次Peter喝醉的经验——这家伙绝对是连皮鞋都没脱就摸到床上来了。为此，Tony又觉得自己的洁癖要发作了。

但是很显然，醉鬼们从来不爱听人提建议。

“我说了让你别动。”Peter往前坐了一点，刚好把屁股挨在他最熟悉的那个位置（换句话说，做某件事时，常坐的那个位置），他收拢腿，膝盖夹着Tony的腰。低下头去碰Tony的嘴唇，“蜘蛛侠要生气了。”

“见鬼！你确定你喝的只是酒？没什么对Parker总裁心怀不轨的人往里面加了奇怪的东西吧？”Tony一边亲吻着Peter一边问，他挠了一下Peter的掌心，“宝贝，放开我的手。既然你一副不想睡觉的样子。”

“谁说我不想睡觉？我回来不就是为了睡觉的吗。”Peter小声地嘟囔，他胡乱扯着自己的衣服，西装面料在与蜘蛛力量的对抗中发出了不堪承受的撕裂声。“我讨厌系领带！”Peter说，天晓得一个公司的总裁怎么就学不会系领带的呢？但Parker工业的总裁就是这样的存在。Peter把那条他出门之前与之奋战了快一刻钟的领带揉成一团扔了出去，扔得远远的，一直落在Tony搭在椅背的外套上。

他像那条领带一样，紧密地将自己叠在男人的身上，衬衫的扣子被他自己扯掉了好几粒。Tony的手揉着他的屁股，从会阴处滑过去，隔着顺滑的西裤面料按压着硬得不像话的那一团，让Peter舒服到发出了一声呻吟。

他重新把Tony的手按了回去，在没完全拉紧的窗帘下，Tony从窗外微弱灯光中看到了蜘蛛侠的眼神不善。“别动。”

“你不能一边在我身上蹭来蹭去，浑身上下都在说‘快来碰我’，一边又不让我碰你。这太不公平了，宝贝。”

Peter哼了一声，“总之，你现在要听蜘蛛侠的话。”他说着，Tony忽然听见“咻”地一声有什么东西从Peter的袖间飞出来，一股强大的作用力瞬间代替了蜘蛛力量将他的手腕固定在枕边。

Tony愕然，而Peter俯下身来亲了亲他，“我说了，蜘蛛侠只警告一次——但鉴于你是他的男朋友，他只好对你宽容一点，换成别人……”

“别人？什么别人？除了我，还有人对你做这样的事吗？”

“哇哦，别紧张。”Peter笑起来，像一只闻见了鱼腥的猫，“也不是很多……当然不会很多，不过嘛……除了你以外，还是有那么一两个的。”

“闭嘴。”Tony说，他的声音冷了下来，少了一些调情时候的温柔。吃醋的男人通常顾不了那么多。他眯起眼睛看着Peter，命令道：“过来。”

Tony很少用这种语气和他说话，因为这往往预示着他正在即将发怒的边缘，这时候的Tony总会让Peter想起那种叫雪豹的动物，一双蓝眸带着审视的目光看着Peter，似乎只把他一个人当成自己唯一的领地和所有物。

能看到纽约出了名的花花公子Tony Stark露出这种表情，Peter更得意了。

“不要。”他说。他又往下挪了一点，然后含住男人的喉结吮吸，一边用牙齿轻轻刮着它，在Tony忍不住吞咽的时候又用嘴唇包裹住。

Tony低吟了一声，他往上顶了一下Peter，用那个已经硬起来的地方隔着被子磨蹭着他，“用你的手摸摸它。”

“不。”Peter拒绝了他，尽管他为了Tony的这句话浑身发热，“你就不能对我客气一点吗？”

“请把手放在我的——”那个C打头的单词被Peter捂在了Tony的嘴里。

“你就非要说出来！”Peter抱怨地看了他一眼，红着耳朵把手放进了被子里，他刚摸到男人的阴茎就被它用力撞了一下，从前端流出来的体液打湿了他整个手心。Peter想把手抽出来，但是Tony又往他手里顶了好几下，“宝贝。握紧一点。”

Peter照做了，其实他在做爱这件事上总是听Tony的多一点，谁让这男人就是该死的比他经验丰富呢？虽然过程是很爽，但是Peter想到这里还是觉得有点不服气。他用整个手包裹住湿润的头部，然后用掌心抵着它磨蹭。男人都受不了这种刺激，他很清楚。

果然，Tony深吸了一口气，他的呼吸沉得像是陷入了发情期的成年雄豹，随时准备对伴侣发起攻势。

“过来。”Tony又说了一次，他的嗓音干哑，欲望让他的眼神发暗。被汗水打湿的黑发湿漉漉贴在额角，浑身散发着Peter无法拒绝的荷尔蒙。天知道，他为什么会觉得一个和他一样同为八英尺高的成年男人简直性感到爆炸？

Tony明明还没来得及做什么，他就觉得自己已经硬到可以为了这一句话、一个眼神高潮了。Peter难以自控地低喘了一声，然后认命地吻了上去。

他的一只手紧紧握着Tony的东西帮他打着手枪，另一只手还要手忙脚乱地脱着自己的衣服，要是Anna——他那过于尽职尽责的秘书——知道他这么对待这套在蜘蛛侠的数次突发状况下幸存下来的高级西装，一定又会用那种仿佛看待一个只会惹麻烦的青少年的眼神指责他了。天啊，Peter甩了甩脑袋，他要把那些关于“Parker总裁”的部分暂时从他的世界里甩出去。

“把蛛丝弄开。”Tony在接吻的间隙催促着他。

“我没带溶解剂回来——”

“你！”Tony深吸了一口气，“你是故意的？”

“所以我都说，蜘蛛侠只警告你一次……”

“算了……”Tony放弃和一个醉鬼理论了。“所以今晚就只能这样了？”

“什么叫‘只能这样’？你对我有什么不满吗？”

又来了。Tony现在最想做的事就是把这个坐在他身上不断点火还想要发脾气的家伙掀下来按在床上，一边打他的屁股一边上他。

或许是为了证明自己，Peter一下子掀开了被子，然后踢掉西裤踩着皮鞋重新坐了下来。现在的Parker总裁在品味方面比起高中的他总算是稍有进步的，这体现在他再也不穿高中时期的那种书呆子方格短裤了。印着CK标志的内裤边被通红的性器头部顶开，形状饱满的器官在内裤里涨硬成一团。

但是让自己的身体这样暴露在Tony直白的视线下还是让Peter有点束手束脚，这时候的他又和高中时候没什么区别了，还是很容易害羞。

他咬了咬嘴唇，努力想要克服那种感觉。不过很糟糕的是，内裤怎么往上提也遮不住那个发育得很好的器官，颤巍巍的头部吐着水，把他的腹部弄得一片水光。看得Tony喉咙发干，又在心里把这个喝醉到乱玩蛛丝的小混蛋按在床上狠狠打了一次屁股。

“润滑在枕头下面，”Tony忍不住催促他，“亲爱的，我必须要说，如果你以后还想和你的男朋友——也就是我——做这种事的话，请你的动作快一点，好吗？他简直要被你逼疯了。”

Peter扯起嘴角，他好像真的为了Tony的失控而感到很开心。手上的润滑剂从指缝间落下来沾得Tony胯骨上到处都是，他把手指往身后送去，在紧闭的入口周围转来转去，表情很犹豫。

“我不会。Tony，”他用带着鼻音的声音叫他，听起来像一只装可怜的小猫，“我要怎么做？”

“别这样，宝贝，你明明自己用手做过的。你不能在我什么都不能对你做的时候说这种话！”

“我没有！你是不是把我和谁搞混了！”醉鬼大声地说，他在Tony惊诧的目光下控诉着他的男朋友，“混蛋，我根本就不会——唔。”说着这种话的人却熟练地把手指放进了自己的身体里，显然，他的身体先感受到了快乐。

Tony是真的要被他搞疯了。但现在显然不是和醉鬼计较的时候，他忍耐着说：“中指埋到第二个指节，然后勾勾手指——那个位置，你会很舒服。”

“你胡说——嗯，啊——”Peter抖了一下，声音软得像是扔到糖酒里泡过，他干脆脱掉了内裤，任那块可怜的布料挂在腿弯。充血的性器抵在Tony腹部，和另一根阴茎贴在一起，Peter抬高屁股，不住地在男人身上磨蹭着，融化的润滑液、体液从他腿间滴滴答答流下来，让两人的下身变成一片湿漉漉的草丛。

“可以了。”Tony顶着他的腿根，那块皮肤柔软又敏感。

Peter迷蒙着眼睛抓住了那个东西，另一只还埋在他自己的身体里，从Tony的角度只能从他的大腿不时的痉挛判断他的手指正在不断地进出，轻声说，“可是我现在很舒服。”

“我可以让你更舒服，让你舒服到想要尖叫、想哭，想射得我满手都是。就像之前的每一次那样。”Tony低声说。

“真的？”Peter故意问，他咬着自己的指尖——那上面沾了一点Tony的前液，但是Peter的表情就像是在舔抹面包时不小心弄到的果酱。

“真的。”Tony的忍耐已经到了极限，他满脑子只剩下要怎么操他的男朋友了。

“好吧。”Peter说，他的语气听起来就像是Parker总裁勉为其难和合作方谈了一单并不算满意的生意。他用那只沾满了润滑剂的手撑在Tony腹部，在让Tony正式进入他的身体之前还尤嫌不够似的握住它撸动了几下。最后才在Tony抓狂的低喘中抬起腰吞入了它，但这个姿势确实会比平常进得更深，Peter一半都是在Tony帮他托住腰的情况下才这样做。

“等、等一下——唔，太深了——Tony，太深了。等等。”

“不行。”Tony学着他的语气说，开玩笑，都这样了还让他“等一下”？还不如拿把枪指着他的脑袋威胁他再也不准吃甜甜圈了更容易一点。

他用力地一挺腰，把性器满满地埋进了Peter的身体，在Peter短促的尖叫声中，就着这个深深插入的姿势在他身体里小幅度地快速动着。

Peter很快就发出了难耐的哭音，他总是这样，身体敏感得可怕，往往是Tony不经意地顶到他的前列腺上都会让他爽到想哭。更别说Tony这时候有意识地在顶弄着那一点，在这样的刺激上，Peter撑在他腹部的手很快就失去了力气，他俯下上半身靠在Tony的肩上，自然而然地寻求着Tony的吻。

Tony这才停下来给了他一些适应的时间，一边也让自己好好享受一下这种紧致的包裹，说实在的，他一直在怀疑是不是因为蜘蛛侠真的自愈能力惊人，所以那个地方无论被进入了多少次都还是紧得像是他们第一次做爱一样。这是一种非常不可思议的能力，不仅是身体，就连Peter的表现也是。他总是这样害羞，却又总是不服输地想要主动。必须要说，Tony爱死了这样的他。

Peter一边迷乱地吻着Tony，一边缓慢地动了起来，但他抬起屁股又落下去的动作比起Tony想要的实在是相差太多。可是不得不承认，看着Peter这么主动的样子在心理方面又觉得满足一百倍不止。在纠结之下，Tony只好自食其力——在Peter每一次坐下来的时候配合地往上顶。

蜘蛛侠腰力惊人，他领悟能力又超高，没过多久他就直起了腰，保持着一个屈起双腿跪在Tony身侧的姿势骑起了他。为了晚宴而用发胶固定的头发被他晃得散落下来，胸口的乳粒涨硬成深红一点，性器随着他的动作起起落落，抵在Tony的腹部上变得越来越硬。他的身材比穿着西装时看起来要结实很多，只要他想，两条有力的大腿甚至能轻松拧断反派们的头。

但他现在却用来那两条肌肉紧实的腿紧紧夹着自己的腰，就为了能骑在他的阴茎上更好地操着自己。Tony为了脑海中忽然蹦出来的这些形容硬生生又变大了一圈。

他男朋友真是辣爆了。

有人说，在做爱的时候很容易爱上一个人。因为当他的大脑被快感控制，所有感官都只用来感受一个人的时候，这样的状态往往是最迷人的。就像此时的Peter，他一只手握着自己的性器，早就找不到焦点的视线却坚持放在Tony身上，他紧紧地盯着Tony，向他呻吟着，把所有的欲望都只向他一个人暴露。一副同样爱惨了Tony的样子。

在接近高潮的时候，没什么力气了的Peter微微往后仰了一些，他的两条腿紧绷着，内里却软的不可思议，让Tony怀疑自己是不是操进了一个糖罐子，捅破了一个洞就会有甜滋滋的东西汩汩流出来。在这种时候，Tony只要往前顶，就能看见自己的性器在Peter腹部上顶出了一个不可思议的凸起，他再顶得深一点，Peter就会皱着眉哭出来。

“别，别再动了。”Peter说，他几乎要连自己的东西都握不住了，腿根酸得要命，可是离高潮还差了一点。这让他有点崩溃，“还差一点，”他说，声音里夹带着没来得及忍住的喘息，“Tony，还差一点。”

可惜Tony现在真的什么也没法做。他恨不能现在就压到Peter，替他去揉揉那个快要射出来的器官，他总能有办法让他的男朋友感到快乐。

“摸摸你自己，”Tony说，“把手放到胸口上 像我平时做的那样，然后握住那个地方——动一动，对，就是这样。然后……对我说点什么？”

“说什么？”Peter迷茫地看着他，他全都按照Tony说的做了，这让他的眼睛因为快感变得湿漉漉的。他想了想，小声地说：“Fuck me？Please？”

“呼……愿意为你效劳。”如他所愿地，Tony深深进入了他的身体，准确地操到了那个让他想要尖叫的位置上。

Peter在释放过后软下了腰，整个人懒懒地趴在Tony的肩膀上，任他怎么哄也再不肯主动地动一动。尽管不至于在这种尺寸的强烈存在感下睡着，可一个晕乎乎的醉鬼也够让Tony抓狂的。

而在蛛丝完全溶解之前，Tony心里只有一个想法：以后绝不能再让蜘蛛侠碰酒了！


End file.
